A Candle Relit
by xOx-Waiting-For-My-Vampire-xOx
Summary: A Planet Can Only Take So Much Chaos Before The Worls Of Reatily Start To Collaphs, But With The Doctor Alone, There's No-One To Help Him Fight What Lies Ahead, What Will Happen? Well The TARDIS Isn't Gonna Wait To Find Out So She Takes Action- 11 Just Ad
1. One Life, One Death, One Broken Heart!

Chapter 1: One life… One death… One broken heart!

**_Dissclaimer: I Own Nothing but Series 1 & 2 DVD'S ... Well for now aniwayz MWUAHAHAHAHA! Just you wait my pretties..._**

John looked at Rose as she stood on the beach. Hoping she would forget... well not forget but move on, he grabbed her hand and smiled as she turned to face him.

"Come on… You're… Our new life starts here" he said gently stuttering as he spoke.

"But… But… HE LEFT ME!!" She said with a tear in her eye. The moment was suddenly jolted as Rose fell to the floor and broke out in amass of tears. John knelt beside her body as it shivered. He did not know whether these shivers were shivers of pain or anger.

"I understand but… You have to understand he was doing this for you." He said with dismay.

"NO HE DIDN'T HE DID THIS SO HE COULD MOVE ON SO HE CAN BE HIMSELF! HE NEVER WOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT HE LOVED ME BECAUSE HE DIDN'T DID HE?" Rose said with a burst of energy.

"Rose why wouldn't he have loved you, what isn't there too love"

"If he loved me then why… why didn't he tell me?"

"Maybe he never found the words to say…"

"How hard is it too say 4 words- all he ever had too say was Rose I love you."

"IF IT'S SO SIMPLE HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD HIM YOURSELF?" John replied, instantly regretting what he said

Jackie found this argument was getting to personal so she casually interrupted

"Come on you too I ain't standing on this blasted beach all day"

"Well SORRY MUM! I WAS JUST ANNOYED THAT HE LEFT ME STRANDED ON A BEACH WITH THIS STUPID CLONE!"

"Don't you get cocky with me Madame!"

There blazing row was interrupted by a sudden shriek of pain. They turned around too see John was on the floor clutching his stomach. As much as she hated him, Rose couldn't stand to see him in that much pain… not with that face. She let out a massive screech

"JOHN! What's the matter with you…? What's going on?"

"I guess when the doctor said forever maybe..."

"Maybe… Maybe what??" she questioned

"I'll call an ambulance" Jackie shouted

"No it's my time… I guess 923 years was enough for me… Rose I'm sorry but forever wasn't long enough… I love you Rose Tyler...very much…" He collected his breath for one last sentence. "Find him." His eyes slowly closed-He was at peace at last.

"JOHN! JOHN! WAKE UP!! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TOO ME! NOT NOW!" She said shaking his body in anger, but it was too late. His body lay there motionless in her arms.

--

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS after feeling a peculiar pain in his abdomen. He walked in thinking about all the assistants he had. How he always managed to find one no matter what, but for now he was alone. Well until he found someone else that is. He stood there for a while and wondered. _"I've done so much to these humans… Perhaps it's time I stayed alone...I've ruined enough lives all ready" _His eyelids grew heavy, he needed sleep… "_What's going on? Time lords don't need sleep_" He thought to himself. Slowly but surely he made it up the bridge to the control panel. He was shocked by the results of the body scan.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" … he shouted before kicking the TARDIS in frustration.

"IF THIS WAS TRUE I WOULD BE … But I'm not... which means…" Thousands of thoughts rushed through his mind. None of which would have even crossed his mind a couple of hours ago…

All of a sudden his legs caved in and he fell to the ground with a thump. Suddenly he let out a massive roar

"ROSE!!... NO! This can not happen… I saved her… Why is this happening to her…? She's been through enough!" An unexpected roar of engines put the doctor into an immediate panic. He didn't know what was going on! He picked himself up only to be pushed back down again by the harsh rock of the TARDIS. The TARDIS finally stopped. He went to the door too see where (or when) he was.

"OMG!! This can not be happening!" He said with a lump in his throat. He ran out of the TARDIS onto sand to see none other than Rose and Himself on the ground. He stopped in his tracks to see John dead in Roses arms and Jackie crying into her hands.

"_N0! You can't do this too her! Go… Go back to the TARDIS and leave her to morn on her own." _He thought to himself.

He ran back to the TARDIS knowing that if she looked at him he wouldn't be able to leave. He slammed the door shut and walked up to the controls. He started to press buttons. The familiar sound alerted Rose. She ran to the TARDIS as fast as her legs would let her. She knew that in a matter of seconds the TARDIS and the man inside would be gone forever. The TARDIS just faded away as she reached out to grab the handle.

--  
Coming soon: Chapter Two- In His Arms Again

_"Yes and No. I mean I'm glad your both here it's just some thing must have happened for the TARDIS to be able to go through to the parallel universe..."_--**A/N : If you R & R I'll give you a cookie... a BIGGGG cookie...With Chocolate chips?**


	2. In His Arms Again

The candle re-lit

Chapter 2: In his arms again.

The TARDIS knew what had too be done. For a police box it was pretty smart. It grabbed Donna and pulled her into the TARDIS just like before but this time something was different.

"WOAH… Talk about Déjà vu. You… I know you… John Smith right… Wait where am I.. What in God's name is this? Am I on television or something? OMG Cheree set me up again hasn't she oh I'm going to kill her?"

"Donna… Wait why are you here?"

"If I knew that do you think I would have asked you that question?"

"Which one?"

"Which what?"

"Never Mind it's too complicated? I'm going too take you home now"

"Wait where exactly are we? One minute I was in my front room watching Eastenders the next minute I'm in the TARDIS!"

"Wait… What did you just call this place?"

"TARDIS- Time and Relative Dimension in Space, Remember you told me on the planet with the wormy creatures… what were they called again… Erm THE OOD!"

"How do you remember that?" There session of catching up was interrupted by yet another jolt of the Tardis

She knew it; he must've seen her running towards the TARDIS He'd come back for her… She opened the doors to find him arguing with Donna

"Old times never change" She said with a cheesy grin on her face

The Doctor's face when he first saw her was priceless.

She ran up to him and hugged him with such force it knocked him back. Then she realised how annoyed she was at him…

"Rose, I'm so glad to see you but…"

"Don't speak to me!" She said

"You just gave me a hug… and now you want me to ignore you?"

"Well I suppose …"

"OUCH!" The doctor yelped. Either he had just been hit by a mallet or got another one of the very famous Tyler slaps.

"THAT is for leaving me!" Rose shouted. Just before giving embracing him in yet another Nearly-knocked-over hug

"And, that is for…Well…I don't know I just wanted to give you a hug"

Yet again their embrace had been interrupted this time by Donna. She stood there and pulled a face.

"I know you… Ermmm… Rose… Rose Tyler right??"

"Yeah didn't you like loose your memory? I'm confused what's going on?"

"Don't ask me the TARDIS did it" He smiled then carried on

"No I'm actually being serious I don't know what's the matter with it. It pulled Donna here and well I came too you."

"That's a good thing isn't it??" Rose replied.

"Yes and No. I mean I'm glad your both here it's just some thing must have happened for the TARDIS to be able to go through to the parallel universe. And for the TARDIS heart too have pulled Donna here again."

Yet again the TARDIS shook this time more violently. The doctor looked around.

"Right well I'm not sure what is going on but you need to hold on to some thing quickly." The doctor said worriedly.

They all ran too the control panel and grabbed a leaver. Then out of nowhere Jack appeared. It was like magic.

"YOU!" Jack said. The Doctor and Rose shouted. "Jack what are you doing here?" They both said it at the same time… well sort of.

"oooh you I know… wait what's going on every things gone weird. I know everyone here but I don't know how. Wait… I remember being here before… You took me all over the Galaxy past and future. In the TARDIS!"

"Donna you need too stop! I can't help but feel responsible for what happened to you. Don't let it happen again."

"What are you on about?"

"I can't tell you I've told you too much already."

--


	3. Clarity

Clarity

**Clarity**

"What are you doing here?!" The doctor repeated

"I will not dignify that question with an answer well…not until you answer this, the question is what are you doing here?" he replied with a smug look on his face.

"This is no time for fun and games Jack" he said sternly

"I honestly never thought I'd hear you of all people say that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Zapping me in here with no warning, what are you playing at? I could have been doing something important!"

"Ianto then?"

"I never said that…"

"That's a yes then"

"You can't talk! Two women and one time lord, you could have at least shared!"

"Oi!" Donna warned

"I'll have the ginger one, she's feisty and you know I like em feisty" He said with a smile to the Doctor and a wink to Donna. Silenced by a hiss.

"And you! Miss Tyler…"

"Leave her alone" The doctor interrupted with a stern look planted upon his face.

"OoOoOh! Touchy!" Yet again this casual convocation was interrupted by a shudder.

"What the fu…."

"LANGUAGE!"

"I was going to say fudge."

"Yeah sure you were." The doctor rolled his eyes.

"If I was you I'd grab onto something!" He shouted

"There's nothing to grab onto your women have got hold of all the levers"

"Find something!"

"Your gonna regret that"

And sure enough he did.

"Let go of my ankles!"

"You said something"

"I didn't mean MY BLOODY ANKLES!"

The shaking stopped.

--

Martha was cleaning. Yet again.

"I TOLD YOU TO PUT YOUR CUPS ON COASTERS!"

"Well excuse me!"

"Why don't you just be normal for a change and put your feet up instead of running around the place like a headless chicken"

"Well I can't help it it's the way I was brought up"

"Dragged up more like!"

"WHAT?!?!?!? ME; DRAGGED UP!!!!"

"I said nothing of the sort STOP assuming things"

--

"You really don't have a clue what's goin' on do ya'?" Rose asked

"Nope. Not a clue" He replied

"That's not good."

"You really think he knows everything don't you!" Jack said

"Oi! I'm warnin you!" Donna shouted

"Why what ya gonna do, Kill me?"

"Nope. I'm gonna see what happens when you get thrown in a blender!"

"There will be no blendering of any sort in my TARDIS!"

"Who said I was gonna do it in here?" she laughed

"I'm…. erm going to my room" Rose said

"What's up with her?"

"She's been through a rough time Okay!?" The doctor shouted

"Why are you so protective…OoOoOh! I get it… The doctor loves Ro…"

"Shut up!" He shouted

"I was only messing around"

"We'll it's not funny is it!"

"Okay! Will you tell me what's happened?"

"It's nothing to do with you!"

"Where did you say we were?" Donna asked, changing the subject

"I didn't" The doctor sniped

--

Martha stood still, that sound…that familiar sound. No, it couldn't be, but it was, of course it was what else made that noise? The TARDIS started too appeared in the front room, right in front of her. What the hell?!? This couldn't be happening to her, not now! The noise faded and the TARDIS stood right in front of her. What was she going to do? She smacked on the TARDIS doors to see none other than the Doctor standing right in front of her looking absolutely gob smacked.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FRONT ROOM?!"

"I don't know… why would I know that?"

"Maybe because it's your TARDIS!"

"Just because it's mine doesn't mean that I know every thing that goes on with it."

Suddenly the front room door flew open. A man stood there in his boxers.

"And you Mrs were suppose…"

"Aye up Mickey's getting it on with Martha now that's something I didn't expect to see."

The Doctor fell to the floor as Rose barged passed him.

"Mickey!"

"Rose…" Mickey quickly grabbed a pillow and started too blush.

"You….Martha…Boxers….Okay… Don't wanna know, but erm… what happened to your fiancé?"

"Well… we had our differences."

"I can see that."

"My Mickey has finally become a man!"

"Are you suggesting that I haven't..."

"Okay! End of convocation" The doctor interrupted brushing himself off

"Oops. Sorry about that" Rose said before helping him up

"You ok?"

"I'm always ok" he said with a cheesy grin

"We'll leave you to your...business" He said, wondering weather he was as embarrassed as Mickey.


	4. Arguing AllRound Part One

Chapter 3- All-Round Arguing -Part One

Chapter 3- All-Round Arguing -Part One

The one thing he wanted to do was to get out of Martha's house and leave them to there business but; surprise, surprise he couldn't. No matter how many buttons he pressed or how many levers he pulled he couldn't. Rose could see how embarrassed he was he was flushed. Completely flushed- His eyes were so determined to get out of there, no matter what it took. In-fact, the only person that looked more embarrassed than him was Mickey. You could just see it. The way he stood there, they way he reacted when Rose first saw him. Of all the places and all the times this was not the right moment to randomly appear. The biggest give away of all way the way he hung on to that pillow. It was like his life depended on that pillow staying in the exact place he intended.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just… just surprised at Mickey and Martha."

"I know that's something I would have never thought to see not that I'm saying he could do better than her it's just him… Martha something you would NEVER expect!"

"Well there's always going to be something in life that will surprise you It's just…WOW! I mean I see the past, present and all that will ever be and I never envisioned that!"

"I know! WOW I'm glad he's found someone that will… entertain him but y'know I never thought it would be her and that soon!"

"What do you mean that soon it's been like a year since… y'know?"

"Oh, I guess it has strange thinking it's only been a few hours for us"

"I thought you would have got used to that by now"

"I know, I have…It's just… I don't know it's weird"

"What and travelling in a phone box isn't?" The doctor joked

"So, what ya gonna do then, you know us not being able to go an all…"

"I'm gonna do what the TARDIS wants"

"What?"

"Martha! Mickey! Pack your stuff… your coming with us"

"ME GET IN THAT THING WHEN YOU RANDOMLY APPEARED IN MY LIVING ROOM ARE YOU INSAINE?"

"OI! That thing you referred to 1. Has a name and 2. Has feelings and 3. Your getting in here weather you like it or not"

"I choose not" Mickey mumbled

"Are you saying my TARDIS isn't good enough for the likes of Mickey Smith?"

"THE LIKES OF ME? I'D BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU SAY MR."

"OOOOH HE'S NARROWED IT DOWN TO TITLES WELL AINT YOU A CLEVER HUMAN?"

"That's it! Pack it in the both of you or I'll BANG BOTH OF YOUR HEADS TOGETHER!"

This rendered both of them speechless. Now when you got told to do something by a Tyler you did it! If she said jump… you said how high, or became the next victim of a Tyler slap...and a very hard one at that.

"GUTTED TIME LORD JUST GOT TOLD BY A TINY LITTLE APE!"

"EXUSE ME? YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT BEING TINY!"

"Not with what I saw anyway."

"Oooh now who's getting grilled by humans?"

"OI YOU!"

The doctor knew when to carry on and when not to. This was a 'when not to' kind of situation. He though Rose was the evil. On one hand he was right, but on the other he was very wrong. Alone, they were scary; together they reminded him of 'The Beast' he encountered a few years ago.

------

Sarah-Jane was in the middle of dealing with 1. An adolescent who's 'friend' has just moved to America. 2. Clyde was annoying her with poor joke, after poor joke and 3. Contemplating with alien world.

"Mr Smith, any advances on my alien tech scan?"

"Sorry Sarah, no alien tech detected"

"What! Not even a spec of aliens?"

"No."

"Since when did aliens rest?"

"I suspect that they have just discovered yet another disguising frequency"

"Have you picked any up?"

"If I did they wouldn't be disguised"

"Here's one for you… Knock, Knock" Clyde interrupted

"Clyde, nobody finds your jokes funny" Luke replied

"Look, It's not my fault that your girlfriend is half way across the world"

"SHE WASN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Whatever."

"CLYDE, I SWEAR SHUT UP OR YOU'LL REGRET WHATS COMING"

"You so fancy her"

"SHUT UP!"  
"Or what"

"DON'T ANNOY ME CLYDE"

"Or what?"

"OR I'LL…OR I'LLL"

"Cry over Maria again"

"I WASN'T CRYING!"

"Whatever"

"ARGH! ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO CARRY ON?"

"WAAA, WAAA"

"RIGHT THAT'S IT"

"SHE LEFT ME, LIFE ISN'T WORTH LIVING ANY MORE!"

That was it. Luke snapped

"GERRDD-OFFA-ME!"

"TAKE THAT BACK"

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET YOUR FOOT OUTTA MY FACE!"  
"I SAID TAKE IT BACK"

Sarah-Jane walked in to see the two boys rolling around on the floor

"RIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH! CLYDE I THINK YOU BETTA GO HOME!"

"YER AND DON'T COME BACK" Luke screamed

Clyde walked off…followed by his taunting echoes

"WAAAAA! WAAAA!" He shouted just as he shut the door

"Luke…" Sarah tried to reason

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" he shouted before slamming his bedroom door shut

"Take it off it's hinges… she said under her breath"


	5. Arguing AllRound Part Two

**Chapter 4: Arguing all round Part 2**

"Pssst, Doc… Why is nobody speaking?" Mickey whispered.

"GRRR!" Rose snarled.

"Oh that's why" He said bowing his head and looking at his feet.

"Rose said that if we couldn't say anything nice then not to say anything at all" Jack said in a hushed tone.

"Why are you quoting Bambi?"

"Shhhh she's on a rampage!" The Doctor exclaimed trying to avoid a slap.

"OWCH! WHAT ON PETE'S NAME WAS THAT FOR?" He obviously wasn't very good at avoiding things.

"Told you she was the physical type just like our Donna here."

"How do you know she's the physical type? I mean Rose, not Donna. As concerning her I don't want to know"

"What you saying I'm not good enough now?" Donna shouted across the TARDIS. "What? I never said that… I mean you're… and well with Jack…and he's…and I'm not going there I have already got one red check I don't want another one to match"

"How do you know about me and… wait what stop! Where you get that idea from? I never said anything of the sort… Awww c'mon! I had three martini's What DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Jack paused for a breath.

"I mean I know I'm beautiful and all and I'm amazing with girls but what makes you think that you could get anything from me while I'm like this?"

"WHAT, ARE YOU KIDDING? I'm SO BETTER WITH GIRLS THAN YOU!"

"Hello? Immortal can't die?"  
"Hello? Last Time Lord in existence! I have a TIME MACHINE!"  
"So do I"

"THAT ITSN'T A TIME MACHINE IT'S A TIME JUMPER!"  
"Same difference"  
"Are you off your rocker? THEY'RE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!"  
"Okay… I rephrase my sentence.. I'm better with Women!"  
"And Men"  
"Don't knock it till you tried it…Ah Mickey?"

"Are you suggesting that Martha is a MAN?"

That was the wrong time to say that, as she has just walked in the room.  
"Excuse-em-moi?!"

"Martha, Mickey can only take in one language in at a time, don't confuse him!"  
"Wha..." Mickey Slurred

"See the man can't even say what properly."

"No that's all men!" Rose corrected him.

"HANG ON ONE RELL!"

"Rell?" They all asked.

"GOD! Dalek second? Hello? And I'm the dumb one!"

"Well we don't travel the universe in a blue 60's box do we?"

"Well… Actually…" Rose interrupted

"SHUT IT BLONDEY!"

"HEY! SHE IS… WELL STILL A GOOD SINGER!" Donna jumped in randomly.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER BLONDEY?" The doctor exclaimed.

"OoOoOoH! Check the Doctor he's got all protective!"

--

Luke locked up his bedroom door and thanks to Clyde wasn't coming out. Sarah-Jane had, had enough? She had so much to do and Luke wasn't helping!

"LUKE GET YOUR KIESTER OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Why should I? It's not like there's anything important to do… AT LEAST NOT SINCE MARIA'S GONE AND LEFT ME IN THIS CRAP HOLE!!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOUNG MAN?"

"I SAID CRAP HOLE GET OVER IT!"

"LUUUUKKKKEEEEE…"

She turned around to see 5 Very confused people stood completely still staring straight at her.

--

_**A/N: DUN, DUN DUURRHH!!!! OoOoh! That's right we left you on a cliffy, and a big one at that NOW DO YOU WANT YOUR COOKIES OR NOT PEOPLE! REVIEW!**_


	6. Arguing AllRound Part Three

_ AUTHORS NOTES!_

_Ok! I would just like to enform you that there HAS Been a change of plot, a major change. I know you all may be gettign bored of ppl popping in and out of the TARDIS, We'll the next chapter will be the last of that. I assure you there is something to this story, rather than just random drabbles as it seems. I CAN CONFIRM! THAT IT IS A DW/SJA Crossover...Well kind of anyway! Please don't stop reading after this announcment. TBH, you won't have to of see The Sarah-Jane Adventures to understand this story._

_**So Here we go with the next chapter!**_

"Hah! Old chick gotta attitude!" Jack shouted, he seemed to find this amsuing-unlike everybody else.

"Who are you calling old?!" Sarah-Jane shouted, she wasn't in the mood for this.

"Jack" the doctor warned

"FINE! I'll leave her alone!"

"Good!" Rose said, She (like everybody else) had become tired of Jack's immature pranks

"What's put your knickers in a twist Blondey?"

"Jack! She's not in the mood!" The Doctor shouted

"What happend to good old Rose eh? The one who could actually have fun!"

"I JUST LOST THE (half) LOVE OF MY LIFE AND THE LAST THING WE DID WAS ARGUE, OKAY! SORRY FOR NOT BEING UP FOR FUN & GAMES, IM A LITTLE MOODY. INFACT, IT MIGHT BE BECAUSE IT'S MY TIME OF THE MONTH!" She screamed, she even startled the doctor- and that took some doing.

"IM GOING TO BED!" She shouted before stomping down the corridor & slamming her bedroom door shut

"I...I Didn't know..."

"I know, It;s okay Jack. She just needs to get used to things" The doctor said, quite calmly considering what had just happend.

"Sorry to disturb you doctor but, Why am I in your TARDIS?" Sarah-Jane interupted

"I don't esactly know"

"That's what happend to us" Jack, Mickey & Martha all said at the same time

"You mean to tell me that the TARDIS has been randomly sucking people in?"

"Yep" They all said.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY'RE 3 15 YEAR OLDS IN MY BLOODY BEDROOM!" Rose Bellowed. Boy that girl could shout

"What?!"

"Eurgh! That's all I need, more bloody hormonal teenagers!"

So, off the ray down the twisting and winding corridors & sure enough in the mits of the TARDIS they found Rose, in her room, with 3 15 year olds. Two of which seemed to be on the floor rolling round and the other, a girl was trying to break them up.

"CLYDE!, LUKE!" Sarah shouted

Ranni grabbed Clyde and Sarah-Jane grabbed Luke.

"Clyde, stop teasing Luke" Ranni shouted over the uproar, as at this time Everybody was fighting

"DOCTOR WHY ARE THEY'RE 3 15 YEAR OLDS!" Rose shouted

"I DON'T KNOW" He shouted back

"WELL.. IT'S YOUR BLOODY TARDIS!"

"WELL.. IT'S YOUR BLOODY ROOM! AND SINCE WHEN HAS THAT STOPPED ME FROM NOT KNOWING WHATS GOING ON?"

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU DO JACK! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mickey shouted

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL IS IT MY FAULT" He bellowed

"COZ YOU WERE TEASING ROSE!"

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, YOU AND MARTHA WERE TO BLOODY WELL BUISSY SUCKING FACE THAT IF A DALEK ZAPPED IT'SELF IN YOU WOULDN'T EVEN NOTICE!"

"WE ARE ALLOUD TO WE'RE A COUPLE!"

--

"THERE WAS NO NEED TO BRING UP MARIA!"

"I WAS ONLY MESSING AROUND, YOU BIG CRY BABY!"

"YOU TOOK IT TOO FAR, AND I WAS NOT CRYING!"

"EURGH! WHATEVER!"

" I HAVE HAYFEVER!"

"YOUR NOT HUMAN, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HAVE HAYFEVER! Clyde shouted.

That shut everybody up.

"Erm...there's something I need to tell you guy's about Luke...He's not human"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: OoOh! Like it, hate it wanna erase it from your memory? either way I wanna know! REVIEW PPL JUST PRESS THAT LIL PURPLE BUTTON DOWN THERE!_**


	7. Nout Wrong With A Lil Slap

**_A/N: Just wanna give a big thanks to ALL YOUR REVIEWERS! Your all AWSOME!_**

**_Dissclaimer: See Chapter One_**

**_Chapter 7 : Nout wrong with a lil slap  
_**

"Yea...that makes sence" The doctor said

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE SENCE? He Looks human!...He Sounds Human!"

"You forgot he smells human"

"What?! Are you trying to tell me that you get a kick out of smelling my son?"

"WHAT? NO...It's just...Okay, have you lot ever wondered why I tend to have a big nose in all my regenerations...? AND NEVER GINGER! ALL THESE YEARS AND NOT ONCE GINGER! WHY NOT! I WANNA KNOW, I WANA KNOW WHY IM NOT GINGER!" The Doctor ranted

"Your not missing out on much" Donna snarled

"What! Are you kidding me! Gingers have all the fun!"

"I think you'll find that's blondes" Rose interupted

"No...That's gingers!"

"NOO THAT'S BLONDES"

"Who's the oldest here?!"

"You...."

"And who's the smartest"

"Erm... Im guessing Luke"

"Luke?! Are you trying to say that 15 year old Luke is smarter than me...A 923 year old?

"Well he is alien..."

"Oh right, and I'm from Earth am I?"

"No...but that's not the point!"

"Hey, girls you don't need hair dye to have fun...you all have my phone number" Jack said with a cheesy grin. Which was so irristable that the doctors hand couldn't stay away!

"OOOWWW!" Jack screached

Folowed by another slap.

"OWWWW! Again! WHAT WAS THE POINT IN THAT!"

"He got to do it " Rose said pointing to the doctor.

"Now that you mention it... I've never been bitch slapped by a man before...apart from that time in 98.."

"WHAT?! TO MUCH INFO THANKS!" Donna screached

"MARTHA, MICKEY CAN YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF EACHOTHER FOR TWO BLEEDING MINUTES!"Said Sarah

"Yea...It's gross" Luke said

"Didn't think it was gross when you were snogging Maria!" Clyde said.

"I WASN'T SNOGGING MARIA!"

"Aw... Luke's had his first kiss" Jack taunted

"LEAVE ME & MARIA ALONE!"

"So? Who's Maria?"

"Nobody...Just leave it!"

"She was a girl who he fancied the hell outta...she only went and moved to America!"

"Ouch..."

"Yea..." Luke said staring at his shoes

"Gutted! Nout like your first rejection...I remember it well..." Jack said

"JACK LEAVE IT!" The doctor said, he could see how this was upsetting Luke

"You can't say anything I mean...How many women have YOU KISSED!"

This made Rose & Sarah Blush as they both knew who he was talking about...

"EWWW...MUM!"

"Oh shut up, I was young and foolish..." Sarah snarled

"Are you saying that my irrisitable charm didn't win you over?"

"It won me over" Said Jack

"Oh and Doc... you do know that Rose remembers BAD WOLF!?" Jack said, not at the best time I have to say

"What?"

"She told me.... about a year ago now...."

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Why should I.... I was nout important...after all You've kissed loads of women" Rose said with a hint of sarcasm

"NAME ONE OTHER!" He defended himself

"REINNETTE!" She shouted....

"Rose...that..that was different!"

"Didn't look it"

They turned to see that everybody else had left the controll room.

"That was a long time ago..."

"And even longer since you kissed me Okay! so, just leave it!"

"Rose... there were many other ways I could of saved you...."

_No reply._

"Rose! don't be like this!"

_No Reply_

"THE DIFFERENCE IS YOU MEAN SOMETHING TO ME OKAY...THAT'S WHY..."

"That's why what?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on...out with it"

"That's why I didn't want to ...I mean I did...But, It's difficult"

Rose walked up to him and gave him a hug.

Jack walked in to see them both holding eachother...

"OoOhhh...Erm...I'l go" he stuttered before leaving the room

They didn't even notice...they were so wrapped up in eachother that they didn't notice. Both had there eyes shut, savouring every moment as he knew very well that she could be here today, gone tomorrow.

**_A/N: Sorry fluff, I know but I HAD TO DO IT! I've gatherd that Riennette was a sencative suject with Rose, I had to sort it out and the Hug just came with it! _**


	8. Reasons, Love & Cream?

**A/N: Hey, It's been a while since we've posted so we thought, why not? Lol. It's 10 past 10 at the moment at night, so bare with me.**

**--**

**Chapter 8: Everything Happens For A Reason**

"So….You think were all here for a reason?" Rose said while eating her toast (with no marmalade thanks to the doctor.)  
"What?" The doctor replied.

"I mean…I've been here for a while, and I've gathered that everything happens for a reason and here we all are…I just wondered…"

"Ever the smart one you aren't you?"  
He said followed by a sip of his tea, it wasn't just tea was it? Nope It was tea in a small pinkie cup.  
"You always know how to make tea just the way I like it"  
"Hey!" Martha shouted form the kitchen

"You knew how to make my coffee right, Rose here is the tea expert"  
"And what's my talent?" Mickey said

"Sleeping with my assistants…" The Doctor muttered under his breath.

"What?"  
"You good at hacking into Torchwood" The doctor said with a fake smile.

"SHE'S REPLIED" they all heard Luke cry from the Control room

"What does she say?" Rose asks. Rose found herself coming quite close to Luke: maybe it's because they had so much in similar…apart from the whole not-human bit.

Rose gathered round the laptop Jack lent Luke and read the Email

"_Dear Luke_

I'm fine here in America it's amazing; you'd love it here. How's Sarah & Clyde? You been keeping them outta trouble? Somebody's got to. I've convinced my dad to let me visit, any date is fine for us it's up to you, can't wait to see you all again

Love Maria

_P.S Tell Mr Smith I said hi"_

"Something's not right"

"What?"  
"It's not right…her dad is working for a high profile company…She couldn't just get time off whenever"  
"Luke, Her dad's probably just got a holiday" Rose reasoned  
"It's just…"  
"Luke, if your so worried then why don't you trace the Email? You know…You'll get an I.P address" The Doctor said

"Good Idea..."

"They don't call me the smart one for nothing" He said with that oh-so-familiar smile…

"Woahh... Who the hell is Daleek?"  
"WHAT?!!" Mickey, Martha, Rose, Jack, Sarah-Jane & The Doctor all said

"Look" Luke said pointing to the account name D4L33K.

"NO IT CAN'T BE!" Rose cried  
"I'm sure it's just a…"  
"There are never any coincidences… every single time I've seen them I've some how been separated from you" She said staring at The Doctor  
"And everybody else…" she finished

"But, that's not gonna happen it's probably just some slang kids use these days you never know what there up to do you? One minute they have guns and knives the next there al little angels" The Doctor said.

"Hey! ARE YOU SUGGESTING WERE ALL LIKE THAT?" Ranni and Clyde shouted to the Doctor.

"No I never said that did I? I strictly said 'One minute they have guns and…'" The Doctor replied.

"I'm not stupid y'know I heard what you said" Clyde exclaimed.

"Calm it Clyde I mean I know he's annoying at times but still he's the only one that can help us with this Daleek?" Ranni said

"IT'S BLOODY DARLEK!" They all screamed at Ranni.

"Well sorry how was I supposed to know, I've never dealt with them before!"

"Yeah we all know that" Sniped Luke

"Luke just because you miss Maria doesn't mean you can take it out on Ranni!" Clyde defended

"OoOoOOoOh! So it's ok for you to get protective and not me!"

"I'M NOT PROTECTIVE!" Clyde snapped.

"Yeah sure your not!" Luke said sarcastically.

"Excuse me kind of stood right next to you do you mind having a bitch fight over me?" Ranni interrupted.

"IT'S NOT OVER YOU DON'T GET INVOLVED!" Luke screamed

"Erm… ok I only meant for you to be a little more…" Ranni said weakly

"I SWEAR YOU'LL NEVER REPLACE MARIA SO WHY TRY!"

"Ok Erm… I'll just go and stand next to Sarah-Jane"

"You do that and DON'T COME BACK!"

"Smooth, real smooth- she's stuck in a TARDIS and you told her not to come back?"

"Leave me alone Jack!" he said before walking up the stairs to the right of the control room

"I'm sorry… he's just so…." Sarah-Jane apologised  
"It's all right, poor sod" Jack said  
"How so?" The doctor seemed to be intrigued by the display of human hormones  
"Well, your first love is never easy…male or female, especially as she's had to leave all of a sudden"  
"Now that you mention it, It did seem weird that the job offer came through so sudden…"  
"Maybe it was just luck"

"Hate to burst your bubble but luck is a load of crap!"

"It was luck that you was brought to me was it not?"

"No that was bloody Erm… fine! I'll let you have that one but name one other incident!"

"Ha knew you couldn't deny it" The doctor said with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Aye up! You're getting just a little too big for your boots old man"

"1. I'm not old and 2. That's why you love me and 3. you can't get a bigger shoe size"

"1.923 isn't old is it? 2. HAHAHAHA you make me laugh and 3. I know I spent bloody 3 hours looking with you!"

"HAHAHAHA ROSE DOESN'T LOVE YOU TRALALALA"

"SHUT IT YOU I HAVE A VERY NICE PIE NXT TO ME AND I'M AFRAID IT JUST MIGHT SLIP ON TO YOUR FACE"

"So Rosie does love you then…"

Jack finally shut up as he found the Doctor wasn't lying about that pie.

"Nice but I would have preferred chocolate cake"

"I'm afraid you're not good enough for my chocolate cake, however whipped cream tends to make pie seem nicer"

"What are you on about?"

These few words were followed by the Doctor picking up a whipped cream can and squirting the condense on Jacks hair.

"NOT THE HAIR! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO LOOK THIS GOOD?"

"No and I don't want to know because however long it isn't long enough!"

"SHUT IT GINGER!"

"OI! What's wrong with being Ginger?"  
"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" the doctor chirped in  
"You can't say anything! You've never been ginger!"  
"DON'T REMIND ME!"  
"Calm it… I mean no offence, but you would look stupid with ginger hair…"  
"Exsqeese me?"

"Well if you insist"  
"Huh?"

Suddenly, Jack wasn't the only one with his hair full of whipped cream…  
"THAT WAS UN-CALLED FOR! IF YOU WANT TO PLAY LIKE THAT I HAVE A LITTLE PRESENT FOR YOU!"

Jack & the Doctor were still the only ones with whipped cream in there hair, Rose had the honour of being covered in Ketchup.  
"DON'T PICK THAT UP! DONNA I SWEAR DON'T INCOURAGE THE MAN! DONNA! I SAID STOP! RIGHT IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW YOU'LL ALL BE SENT TO YOUR BEDROOMS... THAT'S IT GO NOW! TO YOUR BEDROOMS AND DON'T COME OUT! UNTILL I SAY!"

"Well… I got to say I've never experienced cream like that…"  
"JACK!!!!!!! THERE ARE CHILDREN AROUND!"  
"Says the man who covered an innocent woman in ketchup" Rose teased  
"HA! YOU INNOCENT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The Doctor teased back  
"Oh, you're going to pay for that"

Once again the room was filled with screaming adults and squirting foods… At this moment Clyde and Ranni walked in.

"Oh sure and were suppost to be the immature ones!"

"GERRD 'OFFA ME!" she screamed  
"Your Plea is pathetic Now Surrender!"

_**A/N: OoOoOOoOh! Who's in trouble? What's threatening them? HA! You have to wait! Or you could review…you know to speed up the process…Well, maybe…but you'll just have to wait. Sorry, we had to make another random chapter…Just to show that they are all at home…anyway I'm off…Oh yeas Love it? Hate it? Instead of pressing that lil purple button press that BIG ONE BELOW! The ONE WITH THE SPEECH BUBBLE! You know you want to…press it…press it**_


	9. Jaccuzi's, Claws & Nuzzling

Chapter 9 – Not What It Seems

_**A/N: HEY. **_**I was bored and I was quite happy with the response so Why not, This chapter is a bit deceiving, It's just random babble and fluff no major action coz I got to wait until my Partner in Crime (my m8) come round mine so the next chapter is gonna be a big one!**

After the preceding food fight everybody got showed, changed & dry.

"Let's go explore" the doctor chirped  
"What?" Rose said  
"Well, this TARDIS is so big I've never really had chance to check out all of the rooms, what with saving the world an all"  
"Okay….."  
"You got any better ideas…?"  
"Well…." Jack started"

"Exploring it is!" Rose interrupted  
so off they went up and down the winding corridors opening many doors, walking in of rooms, walking out of rooms & closing doors..  
"There are too many corridors" Mickey Complained  
"You're so cute when you're stubborn" Martha said  
Rose & the doctor both made immature gagging noises  
"Heh! I don't know what you're gagging at Miss Tyler; every time you see that bloody brain box you go all gaga" Jack teased  
"I DO NOT!" Rose insisted  
"Oh please! We've all seen it!" Martha butted in  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Yea, Rose I'm only 15 and even I can tell" Luke said  
"year well you would..." Clyde started

"DON'T START" Sarah-Jane warned  
This conversation ended in both The Doctor & Rose turning a nice shade of maroon.  
"Yea well Jack, she's not the only one that goes all gaga when he enters the room is he?" Sarah-Jane said in a matter-of-factly way  
"Okay, Okay I get it, I'll leave her alone"

"WOAAAH!" Clyde & Ranni both shouted, it had seemed that they ran ahead  
"I told you not to run off it's very easy to get lost in the TARDIS, It's not just a mach…." He stopped as he saw what they were awing at  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A JACUZZI!" Rose shouted  
"I DIDN'T KNOW!"  
"Or you wanted to keep it to yourself" Rose teased  
"CAN WE GO ON!" Jack begged  
"Erm…." The doctor said while running his hand through his hair"  
"Oh Please!" Rose said followed by a chorus of  
"PLEASSEE!"  
"Fine, fine!"  
"WOO! THIS WILL GIMME A CHANCE TO WEAR MY NEW BIKINI!" Rose shouted  
"You brought a Bikini onboard?  
"You never know when you'll get to a planet entirely made out of beaches"  
"Rose I can assure you that there are no…"  
Too late, off she went followed me everybody else to find there swimming costumes.

--  
15 Minutes Later

Everybody was in there swimming gear and in the Jacuzzi…all apart from one woman, and I'll give you 3 guesses who that is

The Jacuzzi was full of screams, splashes & bubbles  
"Clyde!" Ranni screamed  
"What?" he said turning round, he fell into her awful trap  
"Hey! That was uncalled for!"  
"Heehaa!"  
So he splashed her back  
"Ahh!" she screamed  
It was then that Rose arrived, surely enough in her new bikini and her hair scruffily clipped back. Let's just say she caught the attention of every male there, one in particular.  
"WOOOOAAAH!" said Jack  
Followed by a slap off Donna  
"BLEEDIN' HELL WOMAN! CAN'T YOU GO ONE DAY WITHOUT SLAPPING ME!"  
"Nope"  
So she got in... Much to her disgust Mickey & Martha were nuzzling..  
"Eurgh Give it a rest geese!" Rose said, she had no problem with them being together but they could at least leave it for privacy  
"Rose!" The doctor said  
"What… sorry but I don't intend on watching them two suck face all day"  
"I was just gonna say there's a wet patch on the floor, you could slip"  
"Oh, erm thanks" She said before sitting in next to the Doctor and Sarah-Jane  
"Lucky buggar" Jack murmured…but apparently not quiet enough  
"OUCH!" He shouted  
"What? As far as they could see Donna hadn't touched him  
"THOSE AREN'T NAILS THERE BLOOD CLAWS!"  
And so there antics went on, It had been a pretty good day for them so far…

Meanwhile…

"GET OFFA ME YOU FREAK!" she shouted  
"Shouting at them wont get them off"  
"I know but it will make me feel better"

**A/N: Sorry about the randomness of this chapter, I just had to include a Jacuzzi, not much there for all you 10/Rose shippers but they were some references so Yea…Loved it, Hate It? REVIEW!**


	10. Unheard Screams Part One

**A/N:Okay, Firstly, we're sorry…I know It's been a while since we updates but, as promised a big ,long, crazy, findy-outy, Cliffy-Hangy, Explainy-then-confuse-you-again Chapter….Phew that took a while!..Well.., Enjoy! **

Chapter 10- Un-Heard Screams-Part One

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR MITTS OFFA ME I SWEAR I'LL!!!" She Shouted

"**DELETE!"** It interrupted

"NO I WILL NOT DELETE UN LIKE YOU I HAVE MORE THAN ONE BLOODY WORD IN MY VOCABULARY!"

"**DELETE!"**

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE STUPID OR IS IT JUST IN YOUR NATURE!?!" She screeched.

"**You are annoyed"**

"NARRH, I'M BLOODY LAUGHING MY HEAD OFF CAN'T YOU SEE?!!"

"**All emotions will be deleted!"**

"NO THEY BLOODY WILL NOT BE!... NOW I'VE ASKED YOU NICELY ONCE; IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME YOU'LL FIND OUT ABOUT PAIN!"

"**I… know… Of… Such… Paiiiiiin…"**

"Oh… Erm… I'm sorry…" the brunette stated

"**IT'S… OK…"**

"Erm… ANYWAY AS I WAS SAYING GET YOU ROBOTIC HANDS OFFA ME!"  
Her voice slightly softened as she felt sorry for it

"LOOK! NOW! YOU CAN DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO DO TO ME BUT WHERE AS SHE IS CONCEREND… JUST LEAVE HER OUT OF IT!" Darren defended

"**SHE IS COMPATABLE!"** It barked

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN COMPATABLE?"

"**SHE IS COMPATABLE!"**

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT!"

"**SHE IS COMPATABLE!"**

"ARGHH I KNOW YOU'VE SAID THAT BEFORE! ARGHHH YOU STUPID METAL CAN!"

"Darren I know the blasted thing is annoying but just stay calm. We need to find my dad" Maria reasoned

"**HE IS NOT COMPATABLE!"**

"Right, THAT IS IT! DAZ WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES! ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"Of course I'm with you, but how do we get away from it?"

"With a little thing I like to call my brain"

"That's not exactly going to help with this… this monstrosity of all proportions is it?"

"Trust me I've dealt with these sort of things before."

"What do you mean?" Darren questioned

"Let's just say I have friends in high places."

"Now's not exactly the best time for secrets I mean honestly I'm here with you in a random place with this THING blocking my path!"

"I know but something's are better left un-said"

"Ok fine I trust you… now how are we going to get out if this mess exactly?"

"Right well you close your eyes count to 3 and I'll do the rest"

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?"

"No it's fine… I don't… I can't have you… getting hurt now can I?"  
**"SIESE INTERATION!"**  
"Are You KIDDING ME?! FIRST YOU TIE ME UP, THEN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE SILENT?"  
"Darren...I don't think they…"  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO HUMAN RIGHTS?!?!" Darren interrupted  
"Darren…They've tied us up I don't think there supporters of the human rights"  
"BLOODY HELL WOMAN WHY ARE YOU STICKING UP FOR THEM!"

"I AM NOT! THEY TIED YOU UP NOT ME I THINK YOU OUGHT TO REMEMBER THAT!"

"NO I KNOW YOU DIDN'T TIE ME UP BUT YOU MIGHT HAVE WELL HAVE!"

"WHAT? HOW DID I BECOME THE ENEMY IN ALL OF THIS?"

"WELL IF I WASN'T KISSING YOU THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED UP HERE!"

"WELL EXUSE ME I FELL AND YOU GRABBED ME AND ONE THING LED TO ANOTHER THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!!"

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT IT WAS MY FAULT WE ENDED UP ON HERE?"

"WHAT? DARREN SERIOUSLY! ARGHHH AND TO THINK I WAS BEGINNING TO BLOODY LIKE YOU!!"

"Erm… you… Liked… me??"

"I was beginning to…"

"**SEISE INTERACTION!"**

"ARGHH! You know it's time like these that Sarah-Jane could come in handy… not to forget Luke and Clyde… Luke Awww I miss him… he was so nice to me and then I had to move! And by the looks of it they've replaced me with… what was her name?... Randy?... Raj?..."

"Who are all these people? Especially that Luke… He seems… interesting."

"RANNI THAT'S IT!"

"Who?"

"She better bloody well not hurt Luke if she does I swear I'll…"

"Look… who the hell is LUKE?"

"Oh… He's just… just a friend."

"Yeah doesn't sound like it"

"PARDON?!... ME AND LUKE WERE FRIEND NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS NOW JUST LEAVE IT!"

"Oh ok… You clearly don't like him… nope not at all!"

"I'M SORRY ARE YOU JELOUS?"

"ME JELOUS HAHAHA YOU MAKE ME LAUGH HAHAHAH"

"Are you implying that I wouldn't be good enough for him?"

"If anything I would warn the guy!"

"WHAT?!!! AND TO THINK I KISSED THE LIKES OF YOU!"

"HOLD ON A MINUTE IF I RECALL YOU DIDN'T PULL AWAY FOR LIKE WHAT… 5 MINUTES!"

"EXUSE ME! YOU WERE LIKE A BLOODY WASHING MACHINE I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING!" Maria Shouted

"SAYS YOU I MEAN C'MON I BLIND MAN COULD DO BETTER!" Darren remarked.

"A BLIND MAN? OMG YOUR GAY?!"

"WHAT THE… HOW THE…. WHAAAA!!"

"And Me! You had your arms wrapped round me so bloody well tight I COULDN'T PULL AWAY! IF I COULD I'D OF BEEN OUTTA THERE!"  
"At least then I wouldn't be here.."

"ARE YOU TRYNG TO PIN THIS ON ME, AGAIN?"  
"Well, they obviously want you"  
**"SIESE INTERACTION"**  
"OR WHAT?" Maria screeched. She was so annoyed she grabbed the nearest thing (which happened to be a brick) and launched it at the big metal tin. To her surprise 1. it actually hit and 2. The tin can collapsed.

"Remind me never to pee you off…"  
"Your lucky there isn't another brick around"  
"Well my plan wouldn't of worked very well then, now would it?"  
"WHAT PLAN?"  
"The plan where you got annoyed and you took it out on the tin can…"  
"SO ANNOYING ME WAS JUST PART OF YOUR STUPID LITTLE PLAN?"  
"No offence, but the plan aint that stupid, as it worked"  
"SHUT….Argh! We haven't time for this!" Maria shouted, untying Darren  
"Huh?"  
"IT'S WAKING UP! GET OF YA BACKSIDE AND RUN!"

"WELL BLOODY UNTIE ME QUICKER!"

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT I ALREADY HAVE!"

"Oh yeah.."

"WELL DONE SMART ASS FINALLY CAUGHT ON… NOW MOVE IT!"  
They ran out of the basement only to find 1000's of them stood in a line looking at them.  
"**DELETE!"** They All Barked  
"Run!"  
"WHERE?"  
"ANYWHERE BUT HERE, JUST BLOODY RUN!!"

_**A/N: Look, all you Maria/Luke fans out there, you forgive us don't you? I mean, It's only a story right…*Doges rotten tomatoes*..Ahh, Do not fear as we are Maria/Luke fans as well…Lets say we have a few surprises waiting for Darren! MWUAHAHAH! *het hem* Now, as much as it pains us, we couldn't put any 10/Rose or Donna/Jack…As for Mickey/Martha…we've had quite enough of that now don't you think? Nope? Well we'll just have to include them in the next one won't we? A FREE COOKIE FOR THE 1**__**ST**__** ONE WHO CORRECTLY GUESSES THE BADDIES!" ..But to do that…You gotta review…MWUAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm going To end this Essay like A/N for now**_


	11. Secret Diary Of A Flower

_**A/N: I know, I know it's been a while…but that's what you get for not REVIEWING! We thought we'd give you a bit of a variation so here's a diary entry, of no other than…..Ha! I'm not telling you!**_

**Saturday 20****th**** December**

**  
**Wow. It's so weird writing in this old thing again; I found it under my bed when I was tiding around, I swear the amount of clothes that I've had to throw away because they don't fit me, It's crazy! The worse bit about it is that it's all bloody well his fault, well not all his fault, I must of ….I mean….Never mind- Heh! I'm keeping secrets from a book!

**Sunday 21****st**** December**

I had to tell him, I couldn't not tell him… I mean he's bound to find out sooner or later but it wasn't my fault it was a… spontaneous self remark. To be honest I kind of screamed it at him… I hope no one listened! Bloody hell it wouldn't half be awkward if they heard I mean when I told him he nearly fainted! Well actually he had to sit down because he felt woosy. HE BLOODY FEELS WOOSY? HIM! WHAT ABOUT ME?!

**Monday 22****nd**** December**

9:00

Oh my! He actually talked to me today… I mean… not that he doesn't normally I just mean he hasn't really talked to me… not like we used to until today. We had a 'heart to heart' so to speak. The 'situation' came up I mean I knew it would eventually I just wasn't expecting it would so soon. It was kinda sweet actually… he sat me down in the garden and we just talked… Well that was until nincompoop came in and made a remark about us holding hands….I hate him.

11:00  
Okay, I don't hate him… I just dislike him very much…

11:27  
Nope. That's it I definitely hate him… Who in there right mind starts prancing around the control room singing about it! HOW ON GOD'S NAME DID HE FIND OUT?! Oh no… It couldn't have been… I'M GUNNA' KILL HIM!

**Tuesday 23****rd**** December  
**Have sworn him to secrecy… oh and it wasn't him that told him…I mean the …I mean it wasn't the first him that told the second him... (The second him was the one dancing round the control room, does that help?)  
OoOh! Two days till Christmas! I wonder what Christmas will be like in the TARDIS? I asked the first him what he was getting me and he said

"I don't know, what do you want"…  
Men! They just don't understand the concept of surprises! I'm gonna go now… the Jacuzzi calls!

**Wednesday 24****th**** December  
**Nothing out of the usual happened today….Luke moaning (about Maria I should think) Me sneaking around his room (the first him's room that is)…him catching me…me talking my way of it…Him not listening…me arguing…him apologising...me getting emotional…me crying (SO WHAT IF IT WAS ON HIS SHOULDER! DON'T JUDGE ME!) The second him coming in and singing again…him (the 2nd him) being held in a headlock, her (wait? No her yet? Damn…I must be crazy) pulling me off of him…Just me being hormonal pretty much…I hate him (2nd him) OoOoOh! Christmas Eve! Damn mum's coming over tomorrow…well that's if he (1st/2nd him not really bothered) can open the bloody well door! I mean no offence but I don't exactly know what his cooking may be like! Then if mum can't get it I'll have her chirping down my ear hole on the phone until next Christmas about "family virtues" and her not being here… IS IT MY FAULT THE TARDIS WENT ON A MENTAL RAMPAGE ACROSS THE GALAXY AND PULLED EVEYONE HERE! Grrr stupid box! Well I've got NOTHING to do I mean there's ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO DO! I've made all the presents, I've wrapped them all up, and I've improvised all the cards. God is there anything else in this blue box that is decent? Ah well I shall go and sit in the garden and ponder about the 'situation' and what I'm going to do I mean it's not like I can… Well can I? I mean this place can't have that anywhere can it? WHAT? PLEASE TELL ME IT DOESN'T! That's just wrong if it does! I mean yeah it has everything that you need but if it has that… no I don't want to think about it! It's just wrong! I'm telling you WRONG! So yeah what am I going to do? I asked him this morning… the convocation actually went something like this…  
"So erm… Doctor what exactly are we going to do about me and this and yeah I'm confused I don't know what to do I mean am I going to… or should I?"  
"Well… I mean… Rose… what shall we do? Shall you carry on doing what your doing or shall we stop it now?"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ROSE AND THE DOCTOR HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I SHALL TELL THE WORLD!"

"JACK! I SWEAR TELL ANYONE AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Yeah Jack… What Rose said!"

"Shush you, you aint helping this now are you?"

"No, no you are not Doctor!"

"Shush you! And go away tell anyone anything and I promise you that you will not live to see New Years Day!"

"PARDON? WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING YOU'RE GOING TO DO TO ME ROSE?" Jack shouted….

"In her current situation she'll do NOTHING!" (yea thanks for that doc)

"IS THAT A THREAT OR A PROMISE?" I wisely said…Ha!

"Anyway… back to the matter at hand… what do we need to do?" The doc said…  
"I want to carry on… I couldn't bare the thought doing that and I mean you wouldn't want me to do it anyway would you?"

"Don't worry I don't and NO I WOULD NEVER ASK YOU DO THAT!"

"Good, because I don't want to!"

So yeah that got solved didn't it. Well it's less to worry about now. I mean It's just weird, this time next year  
And the best thing is that he looked at me and said "We'll cope" I mean HOW UN-DOCTORISH?!!- Is that a word? Meh.  
But. I'm not complaining…I'm worried though what effect it will have on him…

_**A/N: **_**There ya go, another wonderful chapter from the wonderful twosome, Kez and Sam woo! Hey you like it? What's the big secret huh? If you know email (PM) me and I'll give ya a cookie…Or put ya name in the story But I won't accept ya PM's unless you review- I'm evil what can I say?**


End file.
